OFDM and OFDMA wireless communication systems under IEEE 802.16 use a network of base stations to communicate with wireless devices (i.e., mobile stations) registered for services in the systems based on the orthogonality of frequencies of multiple subcarriers and can be implemented to achieve a number of technical advantages for wideband wireless communications, such as resistance to multipath fading and interference. Each base station (BS) emits and receives radio frequency (RF) signals that convey data to and from the mobile stations (MS).
In order to expand the services available to subscribers, some MSs support communications with multiple radio access technologies (RATs). For example, a dual-mode MS may support WiMAX for broadband data services and code division multiple access (CDMA) for voice services.
Unfortunately, in conventional systems, inefficient switching between the two networks may cause a reduction in throughput on either service.